1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and, more particularly, to a printer of heat-sensitive transfer type, which is intended to have a thin structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printer of heat-sensitive transfer type according to the prior art has heretofore used a detachable ink ribbon cassette which holds an ink ribbon. This ink ribbon cassette has its spools wound with a number of turns of tape-shaped ink ribbon, which is unwound, when used, and brought into a printing position.
This printing position is defined by a platen and a printing head, which are arranged in upright positions so that the ink ribbon brought into a printing zone is positioned to have an upright width.
Upon application of heat by the printing head, on the other hand, the ink is melted to stick to the printing paper. In order to prevent the ink ribbon and the printing paper from sticking, there is provided in the ink ribbon cassette a mechanism for peeling off the ink ribbon from the printing paper.
Since the printing head and the platen are arranged in the upright positions, however, it has been difficult to make the printer thin because reduction in its height is restricted. On the other hand, it has been difficult to provide the ink ribbon cassette for use with a thin printer with a suitable ink ribbon peeling mechanism